


Say No To This

by queerahkiin



Series: then you walked in and my heart went boom [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Counter Sex, F/F, Smut, anti Mon-El sorry kinda, mild smut tbh, what was supposed to be top!Lena has turned into top!Kara but it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: after seeing Kara's relationship with Mike of the Interns, Lena decides to give Kara what she really needs to think straight. or, not so straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> edit: y'all loved the hell out of this, more than anything i've written. part two coming soon
> 
> okay so TTLO is essentially done, just posting it every wednesday until it's all out. it's 7 chapters now, possibly an epilogue if i have any idea on how that goes. 
> 
> but since i'm done that, i allowed myself to listen to anything other than the title song. of course the thing after Turn The Lights Out was Say No To This because Hamilton shut up.
> 
> needless to say, title cred goes to the wonderful musical Hamilton and my hopeful hearing of a fully female version of the song.
> 
> this is just smut lmao 
> 
> also i edited it as i was writing so ignore any mistakes because my gay brain was too hype on supercorp counter sex

This was the fourth straight night that Kara was forced to work after hours. She wasn’t able to get any bit of decent sleep. She was working in her sleep, each dream morphed into a constant nightmare of her work not being good enough. Constant article rewrites, scraps, everything she did wasn’t enough for Snapper.

She was fed up. 

She bailed on Alex and Maggie for the second time.

She couldn’t even hang out with Mon-El, which he consistently never let her forget. The dopey eyes and pout started to get on her nerves. 

Why was she always forced into feeling guilty for choosing work over her relationship?

Honestly speaking, she didn’t mind it. She hasn’t minded it the entire time. 

He was always ridiculing her, undermining her every chance he got. As if he were on Earth the entire time and not her. Prince of Daxam be damned, he had no authority on this planet or over her. 

She balls up her fists and slams them into her desk, leaving a dent in the metal. 

“Crap,” she grumbles, “even more to deal with.”

As if matters couldn’t be any worse, her phone started vibrating in her hoodie pocket. She shuts her eyes, imagining how wonderful it would be to be completely antisocial.

Fishing the device out from the pocket, she answers without noticing the caller.

“What now, Mon?” 

A flitter of laughter graces her ears, Kara jolts upright, “Since when do you have a Jamaican accent?”

Thankfully, it wasn’t her boyfriend.

It was Lena Luthor.

“I’m so sorry Lena,” Kara rapidly says, “I’ve been so busy, Mike’s been a pain in the butt about it.”

She chuckles, the small hairs on the back of Kara’s neck stand at the sound, “Ah yes, the clingy boyfriend that can’t understand a working woman. Can’t say I’ve been in that exact scenario, but I’ve heard stories.”

Kara finds herself smiling, leaning forward on her desk as one would do with a normal phone call. 

“To what do I owe this call?”

“Just checking in on my favourite girl is all,” was she always this flirty? “think I could steal you for a couple hours?” 

Kara looks at the clock on the wall, she’s been sat in this exact spot for four hours now. 

She deserves a break.

“Please do,” Kara begs, “I’ll head to yours?”

“Or you could open your door.”

Kara squints, what? Then three loud knocks startle her. 

That woman.

She holds the phone to her ear, balancing it with her shoulder, as she unlocks the door and opens it. 

Lena smiles, removing the phone from her own ear, ending the call. She has a six pack of beer in her right hand, lifting it up to show her friend.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to be around more people at a bar,” she walks into the apartment, past Kara. She places the beer on the counter and spins around, “I brought the bar, well partially, to you instead. Got the brew you like.”

Kara grabs a bottle, twisting the cap off, “You are an angel, Lena Luthor.”

She hands the bottle to her, grabbing herself a bottle and opening it. The two clink the bottles in a toast, grinning at one another, taking a sip.

Lena’s nose crinkles at the taste, “This is strong stuff, you know.”

“I have a high tolerance,” Kara takes a long swig from the bottle, “besides, it’s good regardless.”

Lena rolls her eyes, setting her bottle down and hops onto a seat at the counter. Kara leans back on it, her head tilted to the side to look at her friend.

“So how’s it going?”

Kara groans, “Everything is garbage.”

“Not you, though,” Lena responds, “everything but you is garbage.”

She rolls her eyes, “But really, it all sucks. I can’t balance personal life and work life equally. I’ve blown off Alex and Maggie too much.”

“And you haven’t blown Mike enough, apparently.”

Kara’s face immediately turns bright red at her friend’s remark. Sure she was always blunt, but gosh what was she trying to do?

Lena laughs at Kara’s reaction, taking a sip of her beer and clinking the bottle into Kara’s. 

“Kidding, obviously,” Lena forces herself to say, “you’re too good for him, you know.”

Kara shifts her weight, putting it all in her elbows as she leans further back on the counter. She knows that Lena is right. She’s the one who always bends when Mon-El breaks. She was giving her fifty percent for the relationship and he was giving ten at best. Sixty percent didn’t make a relationship. 

Sure he was a decent kisser and she ruined whatever chances she could’ve had with James, but it was beginning to feel not worth it. 

She should be with an alien, realistically. Or maybe that was just an ideal ingrained in her from her parents. Procreate, allow the race to continue on. So on, so forth. 

Ugh. 

“I can’t just dump him,” Kara states, not able to picture it at all. Winn and Mon-El are already so close because of the two of them dating. It would make it awkward, wouldn’t it? “It’s too complicated.”

Lena clicks her tongue, “If Alex were unhappy with Maggie, you would want her to leave too, right?”

“Well yeah, that’s Alex we’re talking about,” what was Lena getting at here? “she deserves to be happy.”

“So do you.”

Lena stands from the stool, something Kara has never noticed before in her friend’s eyes. She rounds the counter, standing unbelievably close to her. 

“Lena?” Kara asks, “what are you do-.”

She presses Kara back, her legs colliding with the wood of the island, capturing her lips. Kara impulsively melts into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut as she continues it. 

Lena’s tongue swipes her bottom lip, a request for entrance and Kara allows it. 

She moans into her mouth, swallowing the sound down as Lena’s tongue slips past her teeth. 

Realisation hits her like a train and Kara jumps away, breaking the passionate kiss entirely. Lena pouts, wanting to go further but was denied.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kara demands, “I have a boyfriend.”

Lena chuckles, “That’s the point, darling.”

A million emotions race across Kara’s face, contorting to each one as Lena’s smirk burns into her eyelids. 

“I can’t just do this.”

“You need a break, let me help you with it.” 

Lena’s hands grip Kara’s hipbones, moving the bottom of her shirt up ever so slightly, showing off the smallest bit of skin. Kara wants to push her away. She wants to shove the remaining beer in the cardboard holder at Lena’s chest and make her leave. 

But she can’t. 

Her limbs don’t listen to her brain, they keep her frozen in place as Lena’s hand dips under her shirt and glide up her torso.

“Say no to this,” Lena whispers, her lips ghosting against Kara’s neck, “say no and I’ll stop.”

Kara’s mouth opens but the answer doesn’t come out. Just a groan as Lena’s mouth targets her pulse point. She sucks the skin into her mouth, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. 

“So?” 

Kara’s hand slides up Lena’s back, beneath the tie that held her dark tresses together, and grabs a fistful of her hair at the scalp. 

“Don’t stop.”

Kara lifts herself onto the countertop, slapping the beer out of the way to let her lie down. Lena pulls Kara’s shirt up, exposing her toned abdominals and chest. 

“Christ, Kara, you’re perfect,” Lena’s mouth waters at the sight in front of her, “you’re mine.” 

Lena straddles Kara, not giving any thought to just how much room there was solely due to the beauty now underneath her. 

Kara lets her hand drop from Lena’s hair, grabbing each cheek of her ass with her hands instead. Lena bends down, letting the tip of her tongue trace upward from Kara’s bellybutton toward her chest. 

She pulls the simple navy bra down with her teeth once she gets to it, Kara’s nipples reacting to the sudden lack of cover and stiffening. 

“How reactive,” Lena hums, tracing circles around the girl’s areola with her thumb, “your body responds so well to me.”

Kara pulls the pockets of Lena’s jeans a bit too rough, ripping them off in just a tug. Lena licks her lips, cocking her head to the side. 

“I forget my strength sometimes, I’m so sorry.”

“Rip them off,” she demands, “I can get more, I want you to tear my clothes off.”

Without a second thought, Kara rips the denim away from Lena’s body, splitting it perfectly down her ass and ripping it further away from her. She drops the clumps of fabric on either side of the island, palming Lena’s backside. 

She’s so soft, something Kara wasn’t used to when she had sex. 

None of this was what Kara was used to when it came to sex. 

Before she can throw herself into yet another thought process, Lena takes the nipple she was continuously tormenting with her thumb into her mouth. She tugs it with her teeth, Kara lifting her chest into Lena in response. 

Lena grins into the flesh, flicking her tongue over the nipple as Kara continues to arch her back and whimper. 

With a hand, she pulls the other cup of Kara’s bra down and rolls the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger. 

“Just- Lena,” Kara begs, “please.”

Lena drops Kara’s nipple from her mouth with a pop, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she looks to the pleading girl’s face, “What is it, love?”

Kara groans, her brows knit together in frustration as she drags her nails down Lena’s ass. 

“Use your words, Kara.”

She clenches her jaw instead, slapping the flesh she just clawed. Lena presses her clothed chest to Kara’s naked one, jutting her ass out as much as she could. 

She bites down on Kara’s collarbone, wiggling her ass to tantalize her. Kara reads the message, landing another slap to the same cheek. She rubs the hot flesh in a soothing circle, her fingers straying with each completed circle. Her fingers graze a smidge of Lena’s wetness that has started to spill past the thin fabric of her underwear. 

“Shit,” Kara curses, “I did that?”

Lena whimpers in response, reaching back to move her underwear out of the way from her core. Kara inches her fingers closer, delving them into Lena’s folds. 

She nods, grinding her hips back into Kara’s touch, desperate for more contact. Kara relents, hypnotised by the sensation alone. Her fingers make contact with Lena’s swollen clit and she jerks into her. 

Not exactly how Lena thought this would go, but she didn’t complain. She was hoping to be doing this to Kara, to feel how soaked she got her. Which, she knew without a doubt that the poor girl would be practically dripping through all of this. 

Kara presses the pad of her thumb into Lena’s clit while she slips two fingers inside her with ease. 

Lena tightens around the fingers at impulse, shocked at how fast Kara was going. 

She holds Kara’s fingers in place momentarily, rolling her hips into Kara’s hand for added friction before she allows Kara to thrust inside of her further. 

“Christ,” Lena moans, “fuck me.”

Kara obeys, pushing into Lena as far as she possibly can. Yet again, another sensation she’s never felt before. Sure she touched herself, but it was never like this. She was never  _ this  _ warm. Never  _ this  _ tight. Never  _ this _ intoxicating. 

She prays to Rao as she loosens the reigns of her self control, picking a pace suitable for a human, and sticks to it as she thrusts into Lena. 

Lena meets each movement with her hips, matching the rhythm immediately. She rides Kara’s fingers, her thighs screaming at the position she’s in but she ignores them. Nothing could make her stop now. She finally had what she’s been desiring for so long. It’s hers. Kara is hers. 

“Fuck-” Lena chokes out, her head on Kara’s shoulder as she feels the warmth of her budding orgasm build. “Don’t you dare fucking stop.” 

Kara doesn’t even register the words, too addicted to how Lena’s body feels. She’s brutal, pounding into Lena at a faster speed. 

She feels Lena tighten again, but this time she knows. She slows her pace, coaxing the orgasm little by little as Lena tenses. 

“K-K-K,” the name she desperately wants to scream can’t form on her tongue, “Kar- Kara-”

Kara bites Lena’s jaw, “Cum for me, Lena.”

She pushes a third and final finger into Lena, filling the woman up as much as she possibly could. 

Lena follows Kara’s demand, moaning and jerking her hips as her orgasm rushes through her. She feels every part of her body, every bit of how Kara makes her feel. Christ, she knew it would be like this. 

Kara watches Lena ride the waves, in awe of the goddess on top of her. As she slowly comes off her high, Kara slips her fingers out one by one. 

“That was not what I meant to happen tonight,” Lena chuckles, trying to regain control over her breathing, “you were supposed to be the one begging me.”

Her eyes open just enough to see Kara’s smirk, “Seems I’m more dominant than you were expecting.”

“Puppy in the streets, lion in the sheets.”

Kara rolls her eyes, laughing at the horrible joke. She wraps her arms around Lena, holding the woman in place against her. 

The two stay on the countertop for a couple moments, content in the post coital bliss until Lena attempts to get more comfortable.

“Okay, take me to bed, my legs aren’t cooperating because of you.”

Kara responds by shifting Lena in her arms and stands, carrying the woman bridal style. Lena doesn’t even question how she can do this effortlessly, her brain not able to string a coherent thought other than how amazing everything just was.

Placing her in bed, Kara ditches her clothes and crawls next to Lena.

“I’ll have to borrow something when I leave tomorrow seeing as you destroyed my pants,” Lena teases, “also because these underwear are ruined now.”

Kara grins, proud of herself, “You did say I could tear them off you. That’s your problem.”

Lena scoots closer to Kara, putting her head on her chest. Her eyelids are too heavy to stay up, surprised that she can’t keep herself awake. Not like she had stamina issues or anything, Kara had just completely worn her out. 

“I’m breaking up with Mike first thing in the morning,” Kara announces, “then you can have me like you intended.”

“Thank god,” Lena yawns, “now no more talking. You kinda killed me.”

Kara stifles her laughter, “You’ll definitely feel it in the morning, trust me.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that was a thing
> 
> if you liked that, hit me up everywhere on these here internets  
> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com
> 
> kind of related, don't fuck on a counter top, kids. it kills your legs.  
> themoreyouknow *star swipe*


End file.
